Change for the Better
by Hollowmist
Summary: Chagum misses Balsa, Balsa misses Chagum. After two years they are reuniting but something is different now. Rated for colorfulness. Pairings: Tanda/Balsa. Rating may change.
1. Prologue

**AN: I do not own Seirei No Moribito. I don't quite know where I am going with this story so… yeah. There just needs to be more of the Moribito fics. Please R&R. The rating may change if I get crazy.**

Chagum stared at the empty throne in his older brothers bedroom. Even though two years had passed the pain of losing him hadn't waned. _I am the crowned prince now…But do I really want to be a person of such high social standing?_ The young boy sighed. After the taxes on the common people had increased he had seen the suffering of people who he had lived among for almost a year of his young life.

"Your Highness! What are you doing there? Come back to your studying chamber." Shuga instructed trying to gently pry the prince away from the chair. Chagum sighed and followed his teacher. The incense that plagued the walls made him feel dizzy and confined. He missed the fresh smell of the rice planting fields and the musky scent of the water mill.

His lessons were terribly dull and the young prince couldn't concentrate. _Balsa… I wonder what you are doing right now?_

* * *

><p>At the same moment Balsa was finding herself in a very awkward position with Tanda. He just sat there fixing herbs while she paced restlessly. If she asked a question he never answered. When he stood she didn't notice and, obviously, they collided. Balsa felt her back connect with the floor, it didn't hurt but it was surprising. Even more surprising was the man <em>on top<em> of her.

Balsa couldn't help but blush; this situation was unexpected but nor unwelcome. Tanda had his legs on either side of her and his hands were dangerously close to her shoulders. Neither moved or breathed for that matter. Finally Tanda leaned down slightly to brush the spear-wielders' lips with his own. The contact was feather-light but sent sparks through both people.

"Get a room if you plan on going further with that action." Madame Torogai said bluntly as she entered the hut. Her bunny-ish creature made a tiny squeak of agreement. She sat down by the fire and poured a generous glass of rice wine into a bowl. "Balsa? Tanda? You both look a little red in the face. Did you catch fevers?" She teased trying to lighten the mood or at least get them to move.

Balsa sighed. Giving Tanda a harsh shove in the ribs detached him from her person and she left the hut without a sound. The warm weather outside hit her with a comforting embrace. The spear-wielder didn't watch her footing as her mind was still replaying the scene with a certain healer. A loud splash was heard as she fell into one of the many small lakes that dotted the meadow.

* * *

><p>"Prince Chagum." The Mikado said with authority. The boy looked timidly up at his father. "You have not been content since you returned from your journeys with the body-guard woman. May I ask why?" The thin layer of bamboo curtains spared the prince from having to look into the disappointed face of his father.<p>

"I-I- I miss the life I lived with her." He decreed with honesty. "I miss her too. I miss seeing her obvious feeling for Tanda that she never acted on. I miss the mill and the rice patties. I miss the food." A single tear made its way down his face. He had made it a point never to cry in front of the Mikado but this _was_ a touchy subject for him.

"Do you wish to return to that life?" The bamboo screen began to creep its way up revealing the face of the high ruler. Chagum looked up surprised. "Don't answer right away. I may be being to generous with this offer but the third queen has given birth to a son. He is healthy and I am still in my prime. If you chose you may return to the body-guard."

It took every ounce of self control to not jump into his fathers arms immediately. _I can go back! I can go back! The Mikado will allow me to return to Balsa and Tanda!_ He cleared his throat quietly and bowed low, "Thank you… Father."

Once he had exited the chamber the prince ran straight to Shuga in the Star Reader's temple. Chagum's mind was a whirlwind of happy thoughts. He could return to Hunter's Cave and listen to Balsa's stories of Jiguro and the Eight Warriors. _This time I won't fail to get Tanda together with Balsa._ "SHUGA!" He knew that shouting was often frowned upon but he was too excited to care. His crown bounced off of his head but again he took little notice.

The star reader in question was studying his charts quietly when a young boy of thirteen ran into his room and swallowed him in a bear hug. "Shuga the Mikado has given me permission to go back to Balsa!" Chagum said in one breath. Shuga blinked in question. _This is sudden but then again the Mikado has another healthy son now so Chagum has a replacement. _He smiled and returned the hug. "Good. I take it you're leaving then. Better pack your things." The pair walked back to the prince's bed chamber.

* * *

><p>Balsa struggled out of the chilly water. She really detested unwanted wake-up calls like this one. She flopped down on the bank, spitting a small amount of water from her lungs. <em>Good thing its sunny today.<em> The body-guard allowed her eyes to drift closed while the sun warmed her soaked person. A cold shadow drifted across her face as soon as she started to doze.

"Balsa? I heard a splash." Tanda's unmistakable voice jolted her back to reality. His calm voice grew amused, "Did you fall into the pond while you were in a daze?" He started to laugh. He plopped himself down beside her, suddenly he seemed nervous. "Did you mind our," he gulped, "Kiss…earlier?"

Balsa drew in a calming breath to keep a smirk off of her face. "That was a kiss? I don't know if that was really a kiss, but yes, it wasn't bad." She rolled over and propped herself up on one elbow to see his reaction, she was not expecting, however, his face to be a few inches away from hers. Balsa's eyes narrowed a little. She could see the mischief playing in his. "What?" she asked when the silence became too long for comfort.

"Is this a better kiss then?"

"What-" Balsa's sharp retort was cut short when Tanda placed his mouth over hers. He tugged lightly in her lower lip. She permitted herself to enjoy this intimate moment. He pushed her lightly so she was on her back again and they were in a similar position to the one they had been in earlier. His tongue brushed against her lips asking for entrance to her mouth.

Balsa parted her lips slightly allowing his tongue to roam around. She moaned when his tongue brushed sensuously against her teeth. Her arms snacked their way around his neck and her hands tangled in his hair. She took a moment to take in his taste, then giggled into his mouth. For an adult to taste like a child's candy was odd but with him it fit perfectly. Similar thoughts were running through Tanda's head except that he was wondering how she tasted like spicy soup when she hadn't eaten anything all day.

Finally they pulled away from each other for some much needed air. "Do you miss Chagum, Tanda?" She knew it was a question out of the blue but Balsa couldn't help asking it.

"Yes. I wish he could come back to us but he is the crowned prince now." They shared a sigh.

"For the sake of the water spirit! You two are at it again? I think a new hut is in order so your…_private…_ life can remain that!" Madame Torogai was in the door way to the hut glaring daggers at the adults on the grass in front of her. In turn both the healer and spear-wielder blushed a deep crimson.

**AN: Thank you for reading this. Please leave a review. As I mentioned earlier I don't know where I am going with this so be prepared for a rating change. **


	2. Return

**AN: I do not own Seirei No Moribito. Please forgive the delay in updating this story. Rating may change so don't hold on to your breath. Please leave a review ****J**

The young prince was so obsessed with packing his bags he didn't notice his father entering the room behind him. "You should be aware," Chagum jolted out of his thoughts. "That the offer I made earlier has some conditions attached to it. The first and most important one is that if something should happen and you are requested back, you _will_ come without any protest. The next is that you are not permitted to partake in any vile acts concerning women. The third and final condition is that you are not permitted to own or take up arms at any time for any reason." The Mikado hissed though his teeth the last command. Without giving any reasons or even seeing if his son agreed he left.

Shuga, witnessing the exchange, cast a sympathetic look at the tossed-aside prince. _Even if there is a replacement at least tell the boy you love him,_ he scolded the Mikado inwardly.

"I know what you are thinking," Chagum sighed. "I don't care how aloof he is. I _know_ he loves me, and that's enough for me." Turning back to his bag, Chagum tossed in his old Yakooan outfit into the bag. He reached one hand up to mess with his hair. He smiled, "Looks like Siya will have to cut my hair again." Casting a quick glance at his tutor he noticed a tear trail down the mans cheek.

* * *

><p>When Torogai said something she always was serious about it. In the case of the new hut the second Tanda had pulled himself off of Balsa, he was sent to get some wood to make the foundation of the new hut. In the meantime, Balsa was occupying herself by sharpening her spear on the dock. <em>That was embarrassing…<em> she thought reflecting on the second time Madame Torogai caught her with her healer.

Balsa's head snapped up from her work. _Her healer? Where did that come from? _Somewhere inside her head a voice answered, "_That would be your treacherous heart."_ Balsa stood up, disturbed by the answer, and went to find Torogai.

She found the old woman sitting next to a pool of clear water next to the edge of the forest. "I take it you need something Balsa." The spear-wielder sat down next to the pool and stared into the water. "You look a wreck girl."

Balsa sighed. "I'm just confused. I was thinking and there was another voice in my head that answered my questions. Am I going crazy?"

Madame Torogai laughed, nearly rolling on the ground as they tore through her small frame. "That would be your other self." The bunny creature yipped its agreement and asked politely for a snack. Balsa handed it a small rice ball.

"What is my 'other self'?"

The reply was a sigh, "You are naïve about that even though you are almost thirty! Your other self has to do with pleasure and love."

Balsa wanted to drown herself instantly.

* * *

><p>Chagum sighed as he was escorted through the city trying to find his two old friends. They were being elusive, no matter where they looked Balsa didn't show herself and neither did Tanda. "Come." The ex-prince commanded pulling on the sleeve of his favorite escort, Shuga. "I want to try the farm paths and the woods."<p>

The farm paths were muddy but Chagum didn't mind. Shuga on the other hand was disgusted as his robes turned a sickly-looking brown. "TANDA!" Shuga stopped despairing over his spoiled robes and looked up at the man who was to be the young boys guardian. Currently said man was being tackled around the waist for a bear hug.

Chagum wanted to cry with the happiness he was currently feeling but instead he squeezed Tanda harder. "Where's Balsa?" He questioned wanting to see her as soon as possible. "Shuga you come to so you can speak to Torogai." The boy was still clinging to Tanda.

"Balsa is over by the hut. It is great to see you Chagum," Tanda responded to the hug giving Chagum a lighter one of his own. Shuga smiled and Tanda turned his attention to him. "If you don't mind me asking, what are you two doing out here?"

"The Mikado has given Chagum permission to come back to this life as he was miserable at the palace." Shuga answered.

"You don't mid do you Tanda?" Chagum asked. _What will I do if he says no?_

"Of course not. Come on, we'll go find Balsa."

* * *

><p>Madame Torogai had gone back to the hut but Balsa was still laying face down on the bank next to the pool. The bushes rattled behind her but she couldn't force herself up. Suddenly a pair of very familiar hands were shaking her shoulders. "Balsa! Balsa! Did someone attack you?"<p>

_Great just the person I was trying to avoid for a while._ She gave a muffled reply that was still very clearly 'no'. Pushing the healer away she stood up and brushed herself off.

"Hey over here!" Tanda shouted.

"Did you find her?" Balsa stiffened. _That voice…But he is in the capitol…Right? _Turning around slowly she saw young Chagum pry himself free from the brush. "BALSA!" She was given a similar greeting to Tanda's except the force of the impact was three times as hard. She was lifted off of her feet and both people involved with the hug ended up in the water. "I'm back Balsa! I'm back!"

Tanda and Shuga started laughing and the spear woman dragged herself (with the boy still attached) out of the water. "Oops," Balsa smiled as she smacked both men in the face with her wet pony-tail, acting like she was only trying to get the water out.

Shuga smiled again and placed a hand on Tanda's shoulder, "I can't imagine what your wedding will be like." Tanda turned eight different shades of red and stuttered for a come back but ended up saying "I'll be going back to the hut now."

"Your wedding will be fun to attend though," Shuga turned to the woman still standing in the shallow water. "Please send me an invitation." With out another word he turned and was quickly swallowed by the shadows in the woods.

**AN: Please leave a review.**


End file.
